Living Laundry
The Living Laundry is an assortment of various clothing that have been brought to life by Rosebud washing them with toxic cleanser. They first appear in the episode "Late Afternoon of the Living Gitch," and later appear in the game Protect the Flag. Description The Living Laundry were unintentionally brought to life when the Bottom Dwellers tried to clean Gitchy. Gitchy seems to be their leader, as they follow him into the woods when he retreats, and they later attack McGee and Gretchen when they trap Gitchy. The Living Laundry can be defeated in two ways; shooting them with a blast of super-concentrated detergent, or shocking them with a large jolt of static electricity. Either one of these methods will revert the Laundry back to their natural form. Powers and abilities Before their mutation, they were simply pieces of clothing, and have the abilities of such. After their mutation, they become capable of floating through the air, as well as screeching before attacking their prey. Appearance The Living Laundry consist of many pieces of clothing brought to life, which include shirts, socks, pants, coats, leggings, bras, and trousers. All Living Laundry are covered in toxic cleanser stains, and they all have an eeire green glow surrounding them. Role in series "Late Afternoon of the Living Gitch" When the Bottom Dwellers gather in the camp's laundry room to see Gitchy get cleaned, Rosebud adds a large load of laundry into the washing machine and then adds toxic cleanser for good measure. The toxic cleanser causes the laundry inside the washing machine (including Gitchy) to come alive and start attacking the camp and everyone in it. The laundry then retreats into the nearby woods when Gitchy is driven away by McGee. Later, after McGee captures Gitchy, he and Gretchen exit their cabin and come face to face with the horde of Living Laundry. The laundry try to ram into them, but Sawyer pulls them onto the roof, and Rosebud gives them water pistols filled with super-concentrated detergent to turn the Laundry back to normal. McGee, Gretchen, and Rosebud then start a huge battle with the Living Laundry, with much of the Laundry being reverted to normal. However, a shirt grabs McGee by the legs and drags him to the roof's edge, but Gretchen shoots it, causing McGee to fall (despite Sawyer's efforts) and lose his shoes. The Living Laundry then targets McGee, who accidentally shocks himself with static electricity from moving his socks against the cabin's doormat. McGee then charges up with static electricity as the laundry charge at him, and he shocks a pair of pants with the charge, causing a massive explosion that turns all the Living Laundry (sans Gitchy) to normal. ''Protect the Flag'' The Living Laundry reappear as enemies in Camp Sunny Smiles' campaign. They first appear in level 10, along with Gitchy. Each piece of defeated Living Laundry gives the player 100 Medals. Trivia *In "Late Afternoon of the Living Gitch," the Living Laundry was brought to life via toxic cleanser. However, Protect the Flag states they were brought to life with detergent, which is ironically their weakness. *Their name, their behavior, and the name of their debut episode make them a reference to the Living Dead from the 1968 horror classic Night of the Living Dead. Gallery Category:Enemies Category:Objects